You're Beautiful
by BewareMySpork
Summary: Sasuke's feelings in song form. [SasuSaku Oneshot Songfic] Rated for a censored word. Couldn't think of another song, so... yeah... Warning: slight OOC


**A/N Just a little something I wrote while working on the second chapter of "Quietly, now, I love you." One-shot. Songfic. SasuSaku. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of this. Maybe the thoughts…? Heh heh…**

Sasuke was never one to really love somebody. But when someone comes out of nowhere, be they annoying or the most obsessed with you, you can't help but love them.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke looked back at the pink-haired kunoichi running towards him, waving her arm. He felt his face heat up ever so slightly, and he cursed himself. And her. _Sakura, can't you see that you deserve better? _

"Sasuke-kun!" She had caught up to him, and was now slightly leaned over, panting. She then looked up at him, closing her eyes in an adorable smile. He bit his lip inconspicuously. _Dammit. I want to tell her, but…She deserves so much better._

"Go away." He snapped coldly at her, leaving her dumbfounded. He turned and walked away, half expecting and half wanting Sakura to chase after him and grab his arm.

But she didn't.

Sakuras face heated up and her eyes barely filled with tears. _Oh, Sasuke-kun, you really do deserve better than me, an unattractive big forehead-ed kunoichi. _

It was about midnight, and Sasuke knew he wasn't going to get any sleep. He laid in his very empty bed, and sighed, staring at the ceiling. _Oh, God, please let me stop thinking about her. Please. _He closed his eyes very tightly shut and then opened them, eyes falling on his guitar laying innocently on the other side of his room. He blinked, shoved himself up, and grabbed it, walking down the stairs and out of the door.

Sasuke wasn't the only one laying awake.

Sakura tried and tried to sleep, but couldn't. It was nigh impossible. She opened her eyes, tears suddenly streaming down her face. _Why did I have to fall in love with someone who didn't love me back?_

Sakura decided to take a walk instead of sleep. No one else would be out, and she would be alone.

Right?

Sasuke walked slowly down the path where he had first betrayed Konoha for Orochimaru to gain power… and protect the one he loved. He closed his eyes shut again and then opened them, finding himself staring at the bench where he had so delicately laid his cherry blossom on the top.

Wait. His?

Sasuke slowly sat down, and closed his eyes softly, and began strumming a tune.

Sakura was hopping through the trees instead of walking on the path; she didn't know why, but something was telling her to travel through the trees. She started to slow down, and started hearing music. And the most beautiful voice she had ever seen. It was soft and sorrowful, as though he wanted to get something off of his chest.

Her ears perked and she peered through the branches.

Her eyes widened as she saw who was singing and playing. She couldn't believe it, and wanted someone to shout "April Fools!" But that wasn't going to happen. So she quieted her breathing, and listened.

**My life is**

**brilliant.**

_Not without her, _Sasuke thought to himself, nearly biting his lip as he sang.Sakuras eyes narrowed in a soft manner

**My life is brilliant  
My love is pure.**

_Oh god, yes it is. I admit it. If only I could admit it out loud…_ Sasuke thought desperately. He nearly despised himself for it. Sakura clutched the top of her shirt. It was beautiful, his emotions.

**I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.**

_I've known an angel. And I want her. _Sasuke told himself bitterly, fingers still strumming while he still sang. Sakura's eyes widened slightly. _Who's his angel? _She thought sadly.

**She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,**

**'Cause**

**I've got a plan.**

_No I don't. I don't even know if I'm going to tell her, _He thought, squeezing his eyes shut. Sakura smiled softly.

**You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's**

**true.**

_Yes, Sakura, you're more beautiful than you think. _He thought, wanting to grab her and whisper that phrase into her ear; to feel her shiver into his chest as he hugged her. Sakuras eyes widened again. _Oh, God, hearing him say 'beautiful'… but about who?_

**I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I**

**don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be**

**with you.  
**

_Oh god, if only I could. Could I? _Sasuke began to question himself, his singing grabbing a softer tone. Sakuras eyes softened as she rubbed them. She was crying again, wasn't she?

**Yes, she caught my eye,  
As we walked**

**on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
F--king high,**

_Well, I'm not high, but I always have a horrible look on my face when I see her, _he thought to himself, slightly biting his lip. Sakura rubbed her eyes more. _Who is he talking about!_

**And I don't think that I'll see her**

**again,  
But we shared a moment that will last 'till the**

**end.**

_Oh, I'll see her, but every time I've saved her, or she's saved me will stay with me forever. _Sasuke was nearing a point where he just wanted to scream the intensity of his love to the heavens. But he restrained himself. Sakura kept rubbing her eyes, as tears kept streaming. _Oh, Sasuke-kun, you don't know how true that is about me._

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in**

**a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
**

_She's beautiful. She will always be. _Sasuke was berating himself for rejecting her. _Because she deserves better. _Sakura was sobbing silently now, making no noise. _Sasuke-kun! Oh, God, I love you!_

**  
La la la**

**la la la la la la**

_oh__Sakura, all I ask is that… you still love me too _Sasuke looked up at the starry sky as he sang. Sakura didn't know what to do

**You're beautiful. You're**

**beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she**

**thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to**

**face the truth,  
I will never be with you.**

The last notes faded into the ink black night and the words drifted off of his lips. He had sang what he felt. Sakura kept rubbing her eyes, and looked up when he started to leave.

_Get down there! _She hissed to herself, and she obliged, landing quietly. She looked at his back, and gulped inaudibly. "You singe very beautifully," She said softly, still staring at his back.

Sasuke stiffened, clutching his guitar neck tightly. He turned to see the beautiful blossom he was singing about. He looked down, thankful it was dark as the blush crept over his cheeks.

"S-Sakura…" He whispered. He quickly composed himself. "Oh. I see." He said stiffly, his cool manner coming back. Sakura took a tentative step toward him.

"Who…who was that about?" she asked huskily. Tears started streaming down her face. She knew it was Ino or someone like that.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, and then set down his guitar. He turned fully towards her, and cupped her face, stroking away the tears with a calloused hand.

"You want to know?" He asked softly, and she nodded, preparing herself for the worst. He dropped his hands, and stood there for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her close, and nuzzling his face in her neck. She blushed, and looked at his locks of raven hair. _Could…could it be…?_

"It's you, Sakura," He said in a husky whisper. Her eyes widened, and this time, tears of joy came. _Really! _

"M-me?" She asked him in a whisper. He nodded, kissing her ear. She shivered in pleasure at that.

He pulled away slightly, so that their faces where centimeters apart. She closed her eyes, and he his as the gap closed.

Pleasure exploded between them as their lips met in an awkward but nonetheless wonderful kiss. He brought her in closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. He licked her lips and she let him in without hesitation. There tongues explored the others, but, regretfully, they pulled back for air.

"Why me?" She asked, softly, looking into his soft obsidian eyes. He just smiled softly, and Sakuras eyes widened. She made him smile!

He hugged her again and whispered huskily in her ear. "You're beautiful, Sakura. Maybe more than you think." She shivered pleasurably; again.

He pulled back. "Sasuke-kun…" She whispered smiling at him. She nuzzled her head in his chest tiredly, and he picked her up bridal style.

She fell asleep in his arms as he walked back to his house. He smiled at her sleeping form.

"You're beautiful."

**A/N So beautiful! –sniff- Heh heh, I'm a critic of my own work. Reveiws will be loved, even if they are flames. Flames prove to me that you care enough to even leave a 'review' about my one-shot, no matter a flame or not!**

**-BMS**


End file.
